


Masks

by RedNightDeer



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Light Masochism, M/M, Masks, Mild Painplay, Orgy, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Oliver Queen throws a masked orgy party annually, and this year, Bruce loves the partner he got.-kinktober day 1: masks
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Masks

Bruce moaned as he saw stars from the powerful thrust in him. The shiny black mask he was wearing was close to falling but he didn’t care. He kept embracing the body above him, panting and spreading his legs further and further, to get that cock deeper in him. 

The partner he had gotten this year was amazing. He was the best. 

Ollie always managed to get him assigned to a very good partner every year for his massive orgy party but this man above him was on another level compared to his past lovers. 

The man’s grip on his hips was punishing but every time he dug his fingers deeper, Bruce laughed and cried; “More!”

He couldn’t see his face under his sun themed mask, but he could get a glimpse of those eyes. Those unearthly blue orbs were looking down at him, enlarged with lust.

Bruce threw his head back as he screamed from all pleasure he was feeling. 

He had toned down the noises around him; all the moans and whimpers coming from the other masked people. 

They were in a huge ball room with walls of mirrors, full of beds and sofas, on which people just had the best sex night of their life. The huge chandelier above him was illuminating the room with a dime light, giving it an eerie atmosphere. 

As Bruce felt teeth on the skin of his neck, he chuckled and brought his hand up to caress the head of the man. As the pleasure blurred with pain, he pulled on those black soft locks, screaming over and over. 

He always had been a screamer during sex.


End file.
